


Reincarnated Exorcist

by Maddalice13



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alive Father Fujimoto, Also has angel blood, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Rin Okumura, Harry has lived for almost a thousand years before being reincarnated, Harry is Okumura Rin, Harry is genderfluid, He lost a bet don't ask, Lily is Yuri Egin, M/M, May add more don't know yet, Multi, Neville is Yukio, Other, Rin has ADHD, Rin has Dyslexia, Satan is James Potter, Shiemi is Luna, spoilers for both manga and anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddalice13/pseuds/Maddalice13
Summary: What happens when Harriet is bored out of her mind? She gets reborn as Rin Okumura with her memories sealed. She could have gone back to the victorian era, but wanted to escape her fee-a Certain demonic butler. On the plus side she can play pranks on that stupid clown. He has no idea she's a reincarnation of one of his poker buddies.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Yukio, Rin Okumura/Sebastian Michaelis, Sebastian Michaelis/Harry Potter, Yuri Egin/Satan
Comments: 25
Kudos: 159
Collections: Identity Crisis





	1. Harry is Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I decided instead of updating hallowed mate I wrote a new version where Harry is reincarnated as rin. Who's also a Tsundere. You'll know why later.

“Deaaaath, I’m bored,” Harriet whined to Death as she floated in space with them.

“I could always send you back to the vic—”

“NO!” She said quickly.

“Why not?” Death asked, interested in what could cause their Avatar such distress.

“You send me there, and a certain feathered demon is gonna be on my ass again. Thanks but no.” Harriet huffed, crossing her arms and trying to hide her blush. Honestly, that stupid butler wouldn’t leave her alone. Just because he looks cute and is sassy as fuck does not mean she wanted to fuck him…no matter how hot he looked in those leather pants.

“I thought you liked him.” Death smirked.

“Wha—I do not like that asshole.” Harriett screeched.

“Ok, ok, what do you suggest then.” Death placated.

“I dunno; send me to a different Dimension?” Harriett shrugged; she honestly didn’t care so long as they didn’t send them back to the Victorian era.

“I guess I could send you to the same one your parents ended up in.” Death mused.

“Wait, what?” Harriett asked in shock; after her first ‘death’, she looked everywhere for her parents before Death dragged her away. Apparently, if you collect the hollows, you become whatever the fuck Death decides. Usually, a gopher for all the other reapers and underlings of Death. Unless of course, you manage to accidentally gain said items. Honestly, the only hollow she kept was the cloak, and that was because it was a family heirloom.

Since she didn’t actively seek the hollows and seemed to actively jump into deadly situations along with sacrificing herself, Death decided to make her their own personal Avatar. Though in her opinion, it was more like a plaything, but she digresses. On the plus side, the only ones she had to answer to were Death and Death’s boss.

“I could even make it so you would be born to them.” Death mused, truly, this would be a great prank. 

“What’s the catch?” She narrowed her eyes in suspicion

“You can’t ask me for any more reincarnations. If I offer, you can take it, but for now, no more.” Death demanded.

“Fine with me.” She shrugged her shoulders in response as Death poked her in the forehead to send her to her new body.

Which happened to be really warm, like super warm. Why couldn’t she move? Oh, that asshole, they sent her into the body of a babe ‘ _you wanted to be reborn_ ’ Death chuckled in their mind. Yeah, but I figured it was gonna be more like I woke up in the body of a teenager with all their memories.

‘ _This isn’t an Isekai,_ ’ They answered

Fuck, hey, wait, was she being picked up? By who? She looked up at whoever was holding her. The guy kind of looked familiar, like she had seen him somewhere before, but she couldn’t figure out where.

“So Shiro, what are their names?” Mephisto asked

“Rin Okumura and Yukio Okumura,” Shiro answered while looking at his new kids.

“Rin, hmmm, it is a fitting name for a girl. She’ll probably grow up to be quite a beauty; too bad she inherited our father's flames.” Mephisto mused, wait flames, is that why she felt so warm?

“Is there something we can do?” Shiro asked.

“I can seal her demonic heart, but it won’t last. Eventually, she’ll unseal it, and well, you know what’ll happen next.” Mephisto brought out the Koma sword to seal his sister’s flames away.

Rin began squirming in Shiro’s arms. ‘When had she ended up there’ If the man sealed her flames, he might end up sealing her memories too. She didn’t want that! ‘ _You really wanna live through being a helpless babe?_ ’ Death asked their Avatar. Rin paused in her squirming…they had a point doesn’t mean she had to like it, though.

She didn’t have much time to decide because, in the next moment, the man had sealed her demonic heart away, and her world went black.


	2. Rin unlocks their Memories

Rin pulled the sword from its sheath. There was no way they were going to let Satan drag them and their father down. Even if it meant becoming a dem…what the flying fuck? Mephisto??!! They're related to Mephisto?!!! That—know what, they didn’t have time to think about this. Rin took the now flaming sword and plunged it straight through the Gehenna gate.

“Rin, you’re…ok,” Their father coughed out.

“Dad—dad! NONONO, you’re ok, it’s going to be ok.” They cried, grabbing their father. How could they have broken his heart like that? He was more their father than anyone else. Granted, they didn’t have much to go on when it came to comparing fathers. Still, they didn’t deserve to die.

“I’m glad I got to rais—” His blood-covered hand fell away from their cheek, and they snapped.

Rin gripped their dad close to their chest, screaming in agony. They couldn’t lose him Yukio couldn’t lose him. A dark emerald glow surrounded the two of them as Rin called upon Death. They still had one more life they could pick to save.

“ _You wish to save him?_ ” Death asked

“Please, it’s my fault he’s dying, please,” Rin begged; even if Death owed them life, they could still deny the favor if it interfered with the strings of fate.

“ _He will be in a coma, and ultimately it will be up to him when he wakes after a certain time._ ” Death explained, if Rin were to save him, he would become one of their underlings. Only after his agreement, of course. Hence the coma.

“I don’t care, whatever it takes, just…please.” They begged, tears streaming down their eyes. Death merely nodded before releasing their grasp on the man's soul, allowing it to return to his body. Their boss had already granted permission.

*At the hospital*

“Yukio, why didn’t you tell me you were training to be an exorcist?” Rin questioned their younger brother shocking him.

“How did you—”

“Wasn't hard to figure out after watching dad take out all those demons. Explains why you always seemed to be staring at thin air too.” They shrugged, glancing out the window.

“Dad…wanted to keep you out of it as long as possible.” Yukio summarized.

“Yeah? Look how that turned out. He should’ve just given me up, the—” Yukio slapped their cheek hard, glaring at them.

“Don’t you dare! Dad loves you. He risked _everything_ just to keep us safe. He would be even more heartbroken if he heard you talk to yourself like that.” Yukio seethed at their older sibling.

“I—I know it’s just…I caused this, I caused him to get possessed by Satan, now he’s in a comma holding on to his last strings.” Rin sobbed, holding their arms tightly as they felt the guilt wrap around them.

Yukio looked at his twin in contemplation; how could anyone ever see them as a threat? Sure, Rin was rough around the edges, but they were also kind, hard-working and their smile was brighter than the sun sometimes.

“Rin, the only one to blame is Satan. You reacted as well as anyone else could have in your situation. All we can do now is pray dad’ll wake up.” Yukio squeezed their arms in comfort.

“When’d you get to be so smart?” They wiped away at their tears. Honestly, if they’d had someone like Yukio in their previous life…maybe things might’ve gone differently then.

“About the same time you got overly emotional,” Yukio smirked.

“Ass”

“Bitch”

“Four—eyes.”

“Hothead”

The twins looked at each other before bursting into wet laughter. When was the last time they hung out like this? Rin couldn’t remember, and that was sad. Maybe they could get him to join them on their live streams or one of their videos.

“I’m gonna go get us something to eat, anything particular you’d like,” Yukio asked his sibling, wiping away their tear-stained face. Guess it was a good thing they had waterproof make—up.

“Spicy Tempura!” Rin shouted in excitement while Yukio shook his head in amusement. Rin always did enjoy spicy foods when they were down.

“Alright, then I’ll be back shortly. Don’t do anything too crazy.”

Rin watched Yukio leave before they pulled their phone out. Dad had said to call the number on the phone if something were to happen to him. They were almost certain it was Mephisto, which could be a good thing and a bad thing. Good thing because it meant they might be able to prank them. Bad thing if Mephisto figured out who they were in their past life, then, well, life would get a lot more complicated but maybe a lot more fun.

The chance to prank the stupid clown was far too tempting, so they called the number.

“Hello, this is principal Faustus speaking. Who is this.” Mephisto asked after the first ring.

“Uh, hi, It’s Rin Oku—” Rin dropped the phone in shock as Mephisto and a group of exorcists popped in front of them. Ok, they knew he was a space and time demon but fuck if that wasn’t quick.

“Hmmm, It would seem you’ve awoken your demonic heritage. Pity.” Mephisto mused as he looked Rin up and down.

“I take it that means you’re not going to help me?” Rin asked, staring into their older siblings' eyes.

“Rin!” Yukio shouted, almost dropping their food.

“Chill Yukio, I know what I’m doing,” Rin shouted at their brother, who stopped and stared at their sibling. When he saw the hidden glint in their eyes, he calmed down immediately. He knew that glint. It was I’m putting together a rather subtle plot that’s bound to shake things up while benefiting the both of them.

“Well, seems you’re slightly more intelligent than reports stated. I’ll make this easy then. You can either let us kill you here, quick and painless. Or you kill us and make your escape.” Mephisto grinned down at his younger sibling, frowning when he noticed her eyes were painted. She was much too young for make—up.

“Nah, there’s a third option,” Rin smirked at the clown, making him take a step back in surprise.

“Oh? Do tell?”

“Wouldn’t it be much more interesting to have the child of Satan under your thumb? After all, blue fire can burn even demons. Besides, I _really_ wanna kick his ass for what he did to dad.” Rin mused, smiling up at their older brother, who returned the grin.

“Haha, you actually think you can? You know what fine; I’ll grant your request but answer me this, how’d you know about the properties of your fire?” Mephisto asked his sister.

“I’d like to know that as well,” Yukio asked.

“Maybe don’t leave your books out where someone can read them, also, get better locks,” Rin answered.

“What! But those were high-grade locks!!! How’d you break through them.” Yukio asked; he knew his sibling was good at lock picking, but damn.

“That…is a secret.” They said, placing a finger over their lips, smirking.

“Please stop doing that. It reminds me too much of that boyfriend you had about a year ago.” Yukio groaned.

“Boyfriend? Wha—“Rin cut themselves off as they remembered a boy around their age with rust-colored eyes, long black hair with…raven.feathers.braided in. Fuck they dated Sebastian. God fucking dammit. They thought they left him behind in the previous universe.

“Oh, _that_ boyfriend. Imma guess he was a demon, and that’s why you chased him off?” Rin asked, holding back their anger.

“Well…that wasn’t the only reason, but yes,” Yukio answered, shaking slightly at the sudden glare both Rin and Mephisto sported.

“And you didn’t tell me because?” They both shouted before looking back at the other.

“We didn’t think it was important.” Yukio tried to appease the two.

“That’s it no Sashimi for a month,” Rin growled.

“And no missions.” Mephisto snapped.

“Wah, but you can’t do that,” Yukio whined, begging the two demons on his knees.

“Seeing as how I’m the only one who can cook, yes, I can.” Rin snapped

“Come along, little sister, let’s leave our poor brother to his sorrow while we get the enrollment papers filled out,” Mephisto stated cooly as he went to guide Rin, who flinched back from him.

“Shit, We told you Rin’s genderfluid asshole.” Yukio curses, jumping to his feet, ready to punch a dick.

Mephisto blinked stupidly at the pair of twins before pulling his phone out and calling his human secretary.

“Did there happen to be a report from Paladin Fujimoto about Rin Ok—You didn’t think to bring this to my attention? I see, pack up your things and leave—I mean you’re fired—actually I can my academy doesn’t discriminate that includes people chosen genders.” Honestly, he was a demon. Sure he preferred the male form, but demons didn’t really care about genders.

“Apologies, It appears I hired a homophobic secretary; she’ll be gone by the time I return. In the meantime, what are your preferred pronouns?” Mephisto grinned at their sibling; they were still too young to wear makeup regardless of gender.

“They/them, I tend to wear bracelets to signify what gender I am. Black is nonbinary, emerald is male, red is female.” Rin explained to the other Demon.

“Good, next question, aren’t you a bit young to be wearing makeup?” Mephisto questioned.

“Huh? Oh! This was supposed to be for a video I planned on filming later. I normally don’t wear makeup makes my face itchy. Most I’ll wear is maybe some mascara and a light coat of lip gloss. The only time it’s more is when I’m shooting a video that involves cosplay or a character I created.” Rin explained while shrugging as they walked off with Mephisto. Too young, pfft looks like she had to contend with overprotective brothers again…who were also demons. Then again, the Weasly twins might as well have been demons.

“What videos do you create?” Mephisto blinked in shock; Shiro had said she’d taken up creating videos as a way to generate funds for them, the church, and a few charities. Still, he didn’t realize it went this far.

“All kinds, some of them AU’s of a series I like, Some are cooking videos, Some are let’s plays. I wear a mask when I’m not in cosplay so as to hide my identity.” Rin answered, twirling their hair.

“What’s your screen name?”

“You’ll laugh.” Really he would, the spawn of Satan going by a name that involves angel.

“I’ll only laugh if you’re Yoru no Tenshi.” Mephisto rolled his eyes before seeing Rin’s quite frozen form.

“Welllllll” They trailed off.

“You’re getting me tickets to the next conventions you’re scheduled for,” Mephisto demanded.

“What’s in it for me?” They quirked their eyebrow up as they cocked their hip to the side.

“What do you want?” Mephisto narrowed his eyes at his sibling.

“You’re our current guardian while dad’s in the hospital, right?” Rin smirked at the man.

“Yes.”

“I want you to sign off for a motorcycle license and get me a motorcycle. Do that, and I won’t just get you into vid con, but I’ll get you VIP passes, Platinium, not gold, and an invite to some of the parties the other content creators have.” Rin held their hand out as in the offer.

“Make it for the next three years, and I’ll even let you customize the bike,” Mephisto argued.

“Deal.” Rin grinned as he shook their hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I possibly make it so Rin is a popular media creator? Yes. Why? Because originally she wanted to help fund their brother's education. Did I also make it so Shiro's alive? Yes. Am I making these characters OOC yes. Do I care? Not really. I do hope you guys liked the chapter though.


	3. Cram School

Rin stretched as she finally got out of class for the day. She was placed in 1-D. Hopefully, she’d be able to test out of there soon. She’d fallen a bit behind in her studies while looking for a job since no High School would take her. Stupid judgemental teachers, she never even started those fights. She only finished them. She held back, too, thanks to Hedwig.

“Hey, girl, how was your hunt?” Rin asked the ice phoenix/service animal. She had found Hedwig as an egg and raised her. Thanks to her funds from her videos, she could get her and Yukio appointments with some specialists. Comet to find out Yukio has an inferiority complex and anxiety; she had dyslexia and ADHD, according to Mephisto that was common for half-demons. Made her wonder about those books she read as a kid.

Hedwig helped her keep focus and calm her when she became too enraged. It’s incredible how being reborn into a different world she can be reunited with her best friend, sister, mother. Honestly, if she didn’t know any better, she’d think Yukio was Neville in a past life.

“I do believe we should get going,” Mephisto said in front of her but as a dog.

“Fan of Howls moving castle, huh?”She smirked at the dog.

“Is that an Ice Phoenix? I know I approved of a service animal, but I didn’t realize she was an Ice Phoenix in disguise. Do you know how rare they are?” Mephisto asked in amusement.

“I mean, I found her as an egg and raised her. Guess she decided I was a good companion.” Rin shrugged, shocking the Demon.

“What?”

“You…are not what I expected.” Is all he said as he led her to the cram school area.

Rin kept her silence as she followed the Demon through the dimensional portals. Led to the classroom when she entered, she saw a familiar face.

“Hey, Shima—san didn’t know you were enrolled in cram school too.” Rin waved to her classmate.

“Ah, Rin-chan, I’m glad to see such a pre—” Shima froze in fear as a bullet grazed past his head into the wall.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t flirt with my sister Shima—San.” Yukio smiled sinisterly at the pink-haired boy.

“Yukio, I can take care of myself; besides, he’s not my type.” Rin shrugged as Shima gained a dismayed look on his face.

“Why not~” he whined.

“Because you’re a lazy, whiny boy?” She snarked.

“Rin—Chan, that’s too cruel.”

“Oh, shut up, Shima, stop flirting with every skirt you see.” Bon snapped at the pink-haired pervert.

Rin merely laughed at the dismayed boy's frown before taking her seat next to the girl in a hoodie. Whoever she was, she definitely wasn’t a student. Something about her made Hedwig uneasy, and she’s pretty sure she could hear snakes around the woman.

“Now that’s taken care of, let’s get the class started.” Yukio grinned as he began to lecture on different demons and asked who didn’t have a taint. Rin had a feeling that one of the candidates wasn’t entirely sure about becoming an exorcist, so she may have knocked the blood over. Once everyone evacuated, she sealed the doors and pulled her sword out.

“Really Rin?” Yukio’s vein twitched.

“You _really_ want someone unsure to become an exorcist?” Rin asked as she sliced through a horde of goblins.

“Point,” Yukio said as he shot the other goblins. When’d his sister get so…ah that’s where she went after school. He wondered what she’d used her extra money for.

“You two are absolutely no fun, you know that?” Mephisto pouted as he popped into the remains of the room. He was hoping they’d argue over what happened to Shiro. Not whatever the fuck this was.

“I think we’re pretty fun,” Rin smirked at her brother.

“I mean, we _are_ the only ones you can’t get a clear picture of, right?” Yukio grinned wide at the time demon.

“How'd the hell did you two know that?” Mephisto asked.

“Fuck you, that’s how.” The twins said at the same time.

“Shiro, let you watch that show.”

“What is this, let you speak of?” Rin asked.

“I don’t recall ever asking dad about it, do you?” Yukio replied, smirking at his twin while Mephisto groaned.

This must be how the Weasly twins felt. Rin thought to herself as she left the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this a more healthy relationship between the twins? Gasp. But no seriously I always hated how their relationship ends up being in both the manga and the anime. Probably why I wrote she was able to afford therapy for the two of them because you cannot convince me they didn't need it. Fite me on that I dare you. Also I wanted Hedwig alive because she's the only one who could possibly keep Rin calm. helps that she's an ice phoenix.


	4. Reunited

Rin glared at the gate as she waited for her brother to come out. She didn’t know why but something about this place made her uneasy.

“Excuse me?” A kind elderly voice called

“Hm.” Rin looked up to see a blonde elder woman surrounded by tree sprites.

“So you can see me. I wasn’t sure all considering.” The woman smiled kindly at her.

“I get that a lot. Watcha need.” Rin asked the spirit.

“My granddaughter, she’s fallen prey to a demon. Do you think you’d be able to help her? Get her to leave this place and explore.” The woman asked.

“Sure lady, one problem though this gate’s kind o—” The gate popped open well that takes care of her problem. Rin nodded to the elderly woman and entered the garden. It was quite beautiful, kind of remi—

“Luna.” Rin breathed as she stared into the girls' eyes. They may not be their clear blue, but they were the same eyes that always seemed far away.

“How’d you get in here? Are you a demon?” The girl shrieked.

“Eh, Half-demon. What’s your name?” Rin asked.

“Moriyama Shiemi.” The girl whispered. She didn’t know why, but the other girl felt…familiar.

“Rin Okumura, nice to meet you, Moriyama—San.” Rin grinned, walking towards the girl who tried to get up before falling. Rin caught her, smelling the Demon inside her legs.

“Whoa, there you ok?” Rin asked the girl.

“Yeah, just a bit weak.” She answered.

Rin hummed before summoning Hedwig towards.

“Hedwig?” Shiemi tilted her head in confusion like she was trying to remember something.

“How—How’d you know her name?” Rin asked in shock.

“She—I have dreams sometimes about a castle and a girl, touched by Death. Her name was Harriet.” Moriyama explained.

“Lulu—bell,” Rin breathed in awe. Someone else had followed her.

“Ho—how did Harriet? I Mhhm,” Moriyama clutched her head in pain as her legs began to swell and mutate.

“I won’t let you take my food source away, princess.” The demoness roared.

“Rin duck,” Yukio yelled as he shot towards the plant.

“Yukio, wait, it’s connected to her!” Rin screamed at her twin. She couldn’t lose Luna, not again, not her sister.

“Fuck, Rin, how good are you at your fire?” Yukio asked as he switched his bullets out for seal casters.

“Good enough to where she won’t turn to ash, but she might still get burned,” Rin shouted as she unsealed her sword to cut away at the incoming tendrils.

“Right plan B then,” Yukio shouted as he shot a bullet straight at her skull.

“What the fuck Yukio—” Rin screamed before turning as she heard an unearthly wail watching as the demoness left Shiemi. Rin grinned as she sent a wave of fire at the detached plant. “That’s for hurting my sister, you bitch.” She snarled at the dead plant, rushing to catch Moriyama.

“Harriet, you came?” Moriyama smiled at Rin

“Course I came, Lulu, you're my sister.” Rin smiled at the blonde girl.

“Wait, Harriet, Lulu? Rin are you but then.” Yukio’s eyes widened as he realized he wasn’t the only one reborn into this life.

“Neville?” The girls asked at the same time.

“Hah-haha, Of course, we’d end up together again.” Yukio laughed, tears streaming down his face as he embraced his girls.

“Ya’know, this is kind of strange us being born as siblings this time around.” Rin wiped away her tears.

“Twins at that.”

“Looks like you ended up with the bad eyesight though,” Rin smirked at him.

“Yukio~” Shiemi whined, catching his attention.

“Yea—hmph,” Yukio’s eyes widened as Shiemi kissed him for a good few seconds before her mother coughed, interrupting them.

“Mind telling me what’s going on?”

“Do you believe in reincarnation,” Rin asked.

“Honey, I supply exorcists for a living. What do you think?” Her mother sassed.

“Ok, so I’m a centuries-old witch who ended up becoming Death’s Avatar. Shiemi is Luna, who I saw as my sister and was a seer. Yukio is Neville, who was my godbrother and a rather decent green mage. He and Shiemi were married before…” Rin trailed off, remembering how they were killed because of her. Because she wasn’t strong enough, couldn’t protect them, selfish, wea—

“Fuck, Rin, snap out of it. You’re not here; we’re not there. They can’t hurt us. We left them behind.” Yukio pulled his crying sister into his arms, trying to break her from her memories. Shiemi began humming as she pets her sister's hair. It really was unfortunate how the wizarding world betrayed them.


	5. Summoning a Raven

“So Bon, what’d you think summoning’s going to be on,” Rin asked the rooster boy.

“Dammit, I told you only my friends get to call me that.” Bon snapped at the boy.

“I mean, I did save you from that reaper. I figured that’d make us friends.” He shrugged.

“Tch sorry, I don’t make friends with slackers.” Bon tsked at the boy.

“What about Shima?” Rin quirked his eyebrow at the rooster boy.

“We grew up together; that’s different.” Bon snapped.

“Right right. Let me ask you something do you know why Hedwig is registered as my service animal?” Rin glared at the man.

“To hide the fact she’s your familiar,” Bon asked more than stated.

“No asshole, it’s because I have ADHD on top of dyslexia. She helps keep me focused on top of keeping my rage in control.” Rin snapped at the other teen before storming off.

“Wait, I—I didn’t know,” Bon called to the boy.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t judge someone so quickly. Especially if you practice the Buddhist teachings.” He snapped before walking into the room. Quickly groaning when he caught the familiar glare of hate in Neuhaus—Sensei’s eyes. Great, which of his parents pissed this teacher off? Probably Satan.

“Today, we’ll see which of you have the skills to become a tamer. The paper I’ve provided is a standard summoning. Place your blood on it and recite any incantations that come to mine. To dispel the summon, simply tear the paper in half.” Neuhaus explained before handing out the papers, as mentioned earlier.

Shiemi was able to summon a tiny green man which, useful. Kamiki summoned a pair of fox spirits who crowded Rin. Snuggling up to him before passing on a scroll to him.

“What was that about?” Kamiki asked the fox spirits.

“We owed a couple of ginger-haired pranksters a favor. Don’t think anything of it.” They answered slyly before disappearing of their own accord. Great, now Rin was going to have to explain to Kamiki about his past life…maybe.

“Two tamers not bad for this year's crop.” Neuhaus—Sensei stated as he began to pack up.

“Wait, Sensei Okumura—San hasn’t gone yet.” Bon interrupted the teacher, who paused.

“I don’t thi—”

“You’re not judging him because he learns differently, are you?” Bon accused

“Of course not; fine, hurry up so we can move on.” Neuhaus snapped at the blue-haired boy.

Rin stared at Bon in questioningly, who merely looked at the ground. Maybe he learned his lesson, either way, he was glad. He always wanted to try his hand at summoning. He pricked his finger and smeared it on the paper before closing his eyes and chanting the words that entered into his mind.

“ _From the darkest pits, I call for the tricky raven to assist in creating my chaos._ ” Rin chanted before shielding his eyes as the circle brought forth a whirlwind of ebony feathers and a familiar red-eyed demon.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Rin whispered, searching for the summoning paper. ‘ _Hedwig, I might need some assistance here.’_

 _‘Since when do you know that ass’_ She asked

 _‘Victorian era, lost a bet to Zelretch need I say more?_ ’ He snapped as he walked backward while the Demon walked forward.

“Shit Okumura that’s a fucking General. How’d you summon that?” Shima screamed while he brought forth his staff. He’d been asked to keep the Okumura kid safe, but this might be way above his pay grade.

“Hello again, little Prince~ how long’s it been since we last met? A year?” Sebastian purred towards his desired mate.

Rin was backed into a wall with nowhere to go. Fuck why’d he follow him here? The ass knew he was sex on legs, and it didn’t help that he was Rin’s type. Too bad for him, Rin believed he only wanted him because he was Death’s Avatar, and now a prince of hell.

“Hmm, oh a couple Naberius, how annoying. I’m not much of a dog person, you see.” Sebastian murmured before destroying the two ghoul class, approaching Rin again. Blocking them in against the wall.

“Go away.” Rin snapped.

“Are you sure? Especially after all the trouble I went through to appear the same age as you?” Sebastian asked, gripping his chin tightly to force his blushing face to meet their eyes. Little did he know Hedwig had used this opportunity to hand her master the summoning paper.

Rin kneed the Demon in the crotch escaping his entrapment. Sebastian turned an annoying smirk still in place before he saw what was in Rin’s hands.

“Let’s not be too hasty here, Prince.” Honestly, his mate could be such a Tsundere.

“I said, BEGONE THOT,” Rin shouted as he ripped the paper in two, dismissing the Demonic raven.

“Okumura, what the fuck was that?” Bon screeched.

“That was my ex. Who I didn’t know was a demon until about a few months ago. I honestly thought he ghosted me. Then I found out my younger brother and dad exorcised his ass.” Rin explained, panting from exertion before collapsing on the floor.

“I don’t think you should try summoning anything again,” Neuhaus stated warily.

“You don’t have to tell me twice. Knowing my shitty luck, I’d just end up with him again or worse, a demon king,” Rin muttered.

“You do tend to have weird luck.” Shiemi smiled at him knowingly.

“You don’t have to remind me.” Rin snapped.

“Mm, I think maybe you should take a closer look at your love life,” Shiemi murmured.

“Rin, where is that raven bastard? I’ll—oh, he’s gone, damn.” Yukio burst through the doors, guns ready to shoot up a bitch.

“This is why you and dad shoulda told me sooner he was a Demon. Or least explained to me why you didn’t want me dating him.” If they had just said something about focusing on his studies or that he rubbed them the wrong way, then Rin would have broken it off much sooner. Now he’d never get rid of the Demon. Especially because of that stupid bet they made before he left the Victorian era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all have no idea how much fun I had writing that ending scene. I was laughing so much it was hard to type.


	6. Marriage contract

Sebastian blinked as he found himself once more in the demon realm. He was not expecting Harry to act like that. Guess being reborn can have some side effects. Still, he did win the bet, which meant Harry had to give him a chance. Honestly, he’ll never understand how someone who lived for so long got the idea he was only interested in him for his power.

I mean, that was part of the appeal but, most would have given up by now if that was the case. No, he liked Harry for far more than just his power. He could be both kind and vicious. When he rains down vengeance upon the poor souls who angered him. Sebastian practically shivered with lust as he remembered that enraged look in his emerald eyes as he tore apart the baron. Yet, he was able to keep some form of innocence in him even after all the Death he’d seen.

Didn’t help his future mate could turn into a panther. Or that he seemed to hold the most interesting luck curse he’s seen in millennia. The man had frequently cursed whichever member of his family had angered the fates enough to cast their curse. He could get quite descriptive of all the things he’d do to that member of the family if he ever found him.

“General.” One of the lower caste demons called.

“What is it?” He questioned the bat demon.

“His highness is requesting your presence at the castle. He wants to talk to you about his son.” The Demon twitched his wings in fear. They knew interrupting the General's thought could end with their wings being torn, but when there's a message from the ruler of hell, you deliver it regardless.

“Mm, I’ll be on my way then,” Sebastian answered as he stepped through the shadows towards the castle.

“Ah, Sebastian still using that form, I see? Though it does look a bit younger than your last one.” Satan greeted.

“Yes, well, it is comfortable as for the age change well…” Sebastian trailed off.

“How is my son?” Satan asked; he knew the Demon was pursuing his child; usually, he’d rip apart anyone who thought themselves worthy, but…Sebastian was probably the closest he’d get to a decent mate for his son.

“He appears to be doing well and has reawakened his memories that were sealed along with his heart,” Sebastian answered.

“Yes, I’m still cross with Mephisto for that. One of these days, he’s going to have to come home, and when he does, I’m grounding him.” Satan growled.

“I was wondering if you thought anything about my proposal?” Sebastian asked, referring to the marriage contract he proposed.

“I norm—”

“James, I thought we agreed, no marriage contracts.”

Lily, or rather Yuri Egin, stepped out of the shadows smiling menacingly at her husband.

“Yuri—it’s not what you think. It’s an extra measure of protection for him. Besides, there’s no better match than Sebastian.” James tried to placate his angry wife. Why the hell did she have to be of angel blood? And how the hell did he fall for her twice? Oh, right, because his dad was more of a prankster than Gaberial.

Yuri merely quirked one of her eyebrows before walking up to Sebastian and pulling her flaming sword from its sheath. She placed it just under his neck to watch how’d he react. Sebastian returned her glare with a gaze of calm.

“At least you don’t cower in the face of an angry woman. Why do you want my son.” Yuri demanded.

“He…interests me. I’ve never been more entertained in my entire existence than when I met him. Nor have I ever felt so protective over another immortal until now.” Sebastian answered

“You realize he can take care of himself, right.”

“Of course he can but wouldn’t it be better to have someone he can rely on? Someone he can trust inexplicably?” Sebastian asked. After all, demon contracts were somewhat difficult to break marriage ones, even more so.

“If and that’s a big if I decide to let this happen. What will you do if he decides he wants another.” Yuri wasn’t stupid. She knew most demons weren’t monogamous; they were territorial over what they claimed, though.

“They’d need to prove themselves worthy of him first before I let them near him,” Sebastian smirked; he could share if he had to.

“Alright, I’ll allow this contract but on a few conditions.” Yuri conceded as she lowered her sword.

“First—” She raised her finger, “You have to get permission from all of his siblings. I do mean all, including the ones not related to him by blood. Second He has to agree to it of his own free will. No tricks, No deals, No favors. Finally, you have to join him at school with your powers bound, unless he gives you permission to use them or his life is endangered.”

“Yuri, don’t you think tha—”

“Do you want to sleep on the couch again? I’m sure Lilith and I can have plenty of fun without you.” Yuri threatened.

“Very well, I agree to these terms.” Sebastian conceded to the woman. Who nodded her head and sent him off to the human realm.

“What the blood-soaked protestant hell” Rin screamed as Sebastian popped out of nowhere into her room.

“Hello, again, princess.” He smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin: Man this shoujo manga is so cute, wish I had a relationship like that.  
> Sebastian: Hi princess I'm home  
> Rin: What the fuck I thought I banished your ass back to the shadow realm\  
> Sebastian Demon realm but this just pro-  
> Rin: *hits him over the head with sheathed sword* Nothing. *Sits back to read her manga while texting Yukio to come get the bastard.*  
> PS. Some of the demons know What gender Rin is because they're constantly keeping a mental eye on them.


	7. A King interrogates A General

Mephisto glared at the demon general who was bound in one of his chairs. He’d heard about him from Yukio, and he wasn’t happy about some general going behind his back to date his younger sister.

“Michaelis, what are you doing at my school.” Mephisto hissed out.

“Simple, I wish to court the princess,” Sebastian smirked up at the demon king.

“And what right do you think you have to court her?” He hissed

Sebastian smirked as he snapped his fingers, bringing forth the marriage contract signed by both Satan and Yuri.

“According to this, I have every right to stay by her side and court her while waiting for permission from her family members,” Sebastian explained patiently.

“I should kill you now.” Mephisto snarled; how the hell did he get his father and Yuri to agree to this.

“Ah, but you won’t; Rin still holds some feelings for me. Whether she’ll admit it or not.” Sebastian broke out of his binds before bowing to Mephisto.

“If you’d please, I’d like my schedule,” Mephisto growled before handing the little shit what he asked for. He could only push against his father so much, and in this case, it was easier to give in than refuse. Plus side was he wasn’t planning on giving his approval any time soon.

“Get out of my sight. I’ll introduce you to the cram school class later.” He snapped his fingers, transporting the general to the outside of his classroom before pouring himself some whiskey. This was going to throw such a massive wrench in his plans. Not to mention his cute little sister is at risk of such a suave charmer. How he ever got those sessions with the lust demons, he’ll never know.


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian blinked, disoriented as he was dropped in front of class 1-D. The teacher had just called his name, so he walked in, hearing a sharp intake of air from his princess and the pink-haired boy.

“Class this our new transfer student from England, Michaelis Sebastian. Be sure to treat him well.” The teacher announced. Sebastian smiled at the class and saw a few girls and boys swoon. His princess, on the other hand, was only blushing.

“You can all just call me Sebastian; I’d prefer answering to that if you don’t mind.” He asked gently, looking for a place to sit, and low and behold, there was one next to his princess. He walked over and sat down, smirking at her.

“What are you doing here?” She hissed at him.

“Why princess, is that any way to greet you bet—mph” Rin had covered his mouth with her hand.

“Shut up, idiot,” she hissed. Her older brother had texted her a copy of the contract before sending Sebastian. She was not happy and held even more reason to kick Satans ass while demanding what her mother was thinking. Suddenly there was something smooth wet, and warm dragging across her hand. Rin yelped as she drew it back, meeting the eyes of the smug demon.

“Mhm, you still taste as good as I remember. I wonder if the rest of you is still just as good.” Sebastian licked his lips, channeling the desire into his eyes. Rin had to suppress her memories from the Victorian era, or she’d be in trouble. She would not let herself get trapped again.

“Fuck off!” She yelled.

“Miss Okumura!” Her Sensei chastised her, forcing Rin to bow her head in apology.

“Sorry, Sensei,”

“Don’t let it happen again, or I’m washing your mouth with soap, young lady.” She snapped before returning to the lesson.

Rin groaned. It was going to be a long lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I made a Discord, I'll probably only be able to chat on the weekends or when I have off, but I figured you all may want to chat. I'm making this available to all my fics once they're updated. I may separate them later.  
> https://discord.gg/t9MxqZFuEQ


	9. Chapter 9

“Remind me again why we’re here,” Rin asked as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She hatted these stupid little stone demons. They were the most annoying sort of punishment that could be dealt with. Lord knows her dad used them enough on her. Although she didn’t know they were demons then.

“I believe it was because of the sexual tension between the Okami summoner and the Buddhist priest,” Sebastian answered smirking, he _could_ escape, but where would the fun be in that?

“Dammit, Sebastian, not every argument is because of sexual tension.” Rin groaned in frustration.

Honestly, she’d dealt with his return for a few weeks now, and already she was exhausted. Didn’t help he kept rubbing it in that he won their bet. Fucking asshole and his sneaky ways. How’d he even manage to get her mother to agree to this shit?

“I don’t know. I recall you acting similarly to Izumo—San when we first met and still do. Yet you still agreed to date me.” Sebastian said in his demonic tongue, meaning none, but she could understand him, and since her older brother didn’t want others to know about her heritage, she had to bite her tongue.

God Damn Mephisto and his bargaining skills, but fuck did she want that new kitchen.

“Ok, I know you dated that guy before, but why the hell is he still here,” Sugoru demanded.

“Apparently, he somehow got a marriage contract from the patriarch of my family,” Rin said. This way, she could tell them she had demonic blood but not how much.

Izumo winced after hearing that. She knew how difficult those contracts were to create or destroy. Rin was not going to have an easy time, that’s for sure.

“You seem to have the worst luck of anyone I’ve ever met,” Sugoru replied in shock.

“You have no fucking idea,” Rin muttered before the lights cut off.

“Oh, fuck me!” Rin groaned in acceptance.

“Maybe later,” Sebastian smirked before tossing off the minor demon while removing it from her.

“Thanks, think you can get the others free while I prevent whatever the hell's coming towards us from killing everyone.” Rin quirked her eyebrow at the demon general as a challenge.

“I could do both if you just—”

“I’m not letting you use your full power jack ass.” Rin interrupted.

“Very well, princess.” Sebastian sighed. Sometimes his princess could be so stubborn.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a discord now if any of you are interested.  
> https://discord.gg/t9MxqZFuEQ


End file.
